


La mirada en las estrellas

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El recuerdo lo invade de nuevo. Lo persigue con más ahínco por las noches y le hace compañía. Se sentía tan seguro a su lado que, cualquiera fuera el miedo o la pesadilla que hubiera padecido, esta parecía desaparecer como por arte de magia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La mirada en las estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> [Luffy PDV]

El recuerdo me invade de nuevo. Me persigue con más ahínco por las noches y me hace compañía. Hay obvias diferencias en el presente, una es que ya soy un chico grande, y la otra es que ya no estás para arroparme.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer los pasos que hacía hasta tu manta en puntas de pie para no despertar a la vieja. Me sentía tan seguro a tu lado que, cualquiera fuera el miedo o la pesadilla que hubiera padecido, esta parecía desaparecer como por arte de magia.

No decías nada en cuanto me veías a un lado de tu frisa. Ni siquiera necesitaba preguntártelo, pero de todos modos lo hacía, porque también había claras diferencias. Sabo ya no estaba con nosotros:

—¿Puedo dormir contigo, Ace? Tengo miedo.

Extendías la sábana cediéndome un lugar a tu lado, corrías la tela rajada que hacía de cortina y a través de la ventana me mostrabas un mundo mágico.

Ver las estrellas siempre me recuerdan a ti, a esas noches fraternales en las que podía conciliar el sueño escuchándote hablar sobre ellas, y en donde la ausencia de Sabo ya no dolía tanto. A veces me inventabas historias y en pocas ocasiones lograbas atinarle.

—Ese es el cinturón de Orión. Ahí, cerca de la luna siempre están las tres Marías.

Hoy, acostado en mi litera, las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, cayendo a cada lado. Y es que a pesar de ser de noche, no te tengo cerca para que me hables del cielo. Y es que a pesar de ser ya un adulto, todavía tengo miedo, Ace.

Son muchos miedos: a crecer, a las responsabilidades que tengo como capitán, a que no pueda proteger a mis nakama, a olvidarte poco a poco con el correr de los años.

Y si te evoco es justamente para evitar que esos recuerdos se vuelvan cada vez más difusos, porque me duele reconocer que ya no puedo recordar cómo era la voz de Sabo.

No lo hago por mero masoquista; de esa forma estás tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Muy cerca de mí, en mi mente y en mi corazón.

Gracias, Ace… por hablarme de las estrellas, por enseñarme cómo es la luna en verdad. ¿Sabes? Hoy en día, con el trajín diario, la gente no se detiene tanto a mirar el cielo como lo hacíamos nosotros cuando éramos chicos. Hoy la gente corre y te lleva por delante, ni siquiera se detiene a pedirte disculpas; pero yo hago que el tiempo a veces sí se detenga, y miro el cielo buscando esas estrellas. Las nuestras.

Las siento tan mías, pero sé que son del mundo, y nadie parece darse cuenta de que ahí están para ser admiradas.

No sé si lloro de tristeza o de alegría. No sé si recordarte me hace daño o me hace bien, pero me rehúso a dejarte ir de esta forma. Ya perdí muchos recuerdos junto a Sabo, y no quiero que me vuelva a pasar contigo.

Ahora estás ahí, en ese cielo que de niños compartíamos. Sé que algún día yo también iré, y entonces, hermano, las miraremos juntos de nuevo. Más de cerca ¡y será genial! ¿Verdad?

Ahora lloro y río al mismo tiempo, soy un tonto. La gente cree que no me doy cuenta de eso, dicen que siempre "estoy mirando las estrellas" refiriéndose a que vivo prendido de una nube. Y lo más gracioso es que es cierto.

Me da pena pensar en lo que se pierden, en lo hermoso que son algunos momentos o algunas de esas cosas a las que estamos tan acostumbrados, y que por estar acostumbrados, miramos sin mirar. El mar calmo luego de una intensa tormenta, las estrellas refulgentes en un cielo limpio, las gotas de lluvia sobre las hojas de los árboles…

Me enseñaste tanto que una de las pocas cosas que puedo hacer para devolverte todo eso es no perderlo. Así que, pese a lo que diga la gente, seguiré mirando las estrellas, hasta el día en el que me convierta en una.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, todo de Eiichiro Oda.


End file.
